


Protecting the Angel

by Kyra_Zunari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Zunari/pseuds/Kyra_Zunari
Summary: Loki has won the fight against the Avengers and has used you to help him do so. Now, for some reason Loki won't let you go and he intends to use the Avengers to help him beat Thanos for everything he has done and plans to do. You are the only person he seems to trust, for good reason you suppose. Can you accomplish the task of helping him and the others beat the Mad Titan when he comes to Earth?Not entirely cannon, but there will be parts from the original story line the movies have laid out. There will be a massive character death during the story. There will also be a good bit of Lady Loki on and off throughout the story too.





	1. The Mad Bastard Appears

# The Mad Bastard Appears

Screams. The first thing you heard upon waking up. Looking around you, there was a hole in your wall, and slowly you made your way to it looking out at New York. The first thing you saw was an alien ship that reminded you of a metal turtle mixed with a centipede flying through the sky sending out grey men on flying…was that a chariot? You hoped you were dreaming, but then you heard a roar and saw the Hulk climbing the building across from yours before he leaped on to one the flying turtle-centipede things you saw. Now you knew you were not dreaming, as the Avengers never crossed your dreams, hell they barely crossed your mind. You weren’t the type to care about celebrities or anything of the sort, you had your own bullshit to worry about.

Sighing, you turned and went to your dresser, pulling out a pair of black leather pants, a black halter, and a black socks, you changed quickly grabbing your black ankle boots and pulling your hair up into a messy bun, you left the apartment and ran down the stairs with everyone else. Upon reaching the ground floor, you had to catch your balance quickly as the flying turtle-centipede had crashed to the ground and you heard the Hulk again before shaking your head and heading towards the exit calmly.

“Cel!” you heard your familiar nickname as you turned and saw a red head running towards you in hysterics. “How the fuck are you so calm right now?!”

Looking at her with a raised brow you put a hand on her shoulder as you took in her blue jean shorts, black Nike’s, and her horrid pink tank top, you cringed. The girl’s makeup and brunette hair were a mess and you patted her shoulder looking around. “No reason to panic, that gets you killed faster,” you deadpanned as you grabbed her hand and pulled her behind you as you went to search for your bike hoping it was still standing with the mess going on outside. Maneuvering the area as best as possible, you yanked her down to the ground as shots fired in your direction. Seeing a cop dead next to you, you grabbed his gun and stood quickly as you shot back at, whatever the fuck was driving that chariot, and managed to kill it within a few hits. Satisfied, you dropped the gun, grabbed another, and proceeded to pull the girl behind you.

“I cannot believe this is happening,” she was in shock from Hell and you didn’t have time to argue with her as you honestly blamed the Avengers for this bullshit. That was, until you noticed a man standing at the top of Stark Tower with what looked like a pole of some sort in his hands. Even from the distance, you could tell that he was the reason behind this and slowly he looked in your direction as if he had heard your thoughts as you cursed him mentally for this. As he looked at you, your vision blurred then became clearer than ever as you saw him. Truly saw his green, gold, and black armor that he wore, the black pants that were tucked in high black boots, the golden helmet with two mighty horns that curved backwards, the pole you noticed was a scepter he held that had a glowing blue orb in it, and then his eyes. They were glowing a bright blue and they seemed…wrong… His smile was cruel as you were frozen on the spot looking at him, then his left hand raised and beckoned you to him almost challenging before your vision blurred and you could barely make him out. “Cel! We need to move!”

The girl’s voice jolted you as you turned and yanked her behind you as you made to move into the alleyway as more of the things flew past you. The sight of him beckoning you stayed in your mind and you looked at her carefully and put a hand on her cheek. “I have to get to the tower, but you need to run. Find Jack, can you get to him Ravyn?” Her eyes widened and she looked at you incredulously like she didn’t believe you were going to the major source of this bullshit around you all. The tower was where the sky was open, but you didn’t care. Nothing mattered right now, except getting to that bastard and stopping this. You’d been trained heavily by HYDRA, been employed by the Marines for 2 years, and then sat in prison for 5 years. You were a hunter, tracker, a killer. Nothing more, nothing less. You had made a life as a bodyguard and had kept up your skills by training every weekend to stay sharp. This was a mission of safety purposes and nothing would stop you from getting to the tower. Not now.

“Yes…I think I can. Jack’s place isn’t far from here, but what if he isn’t there?”

“Ravyn, I need you safe. Here, take the bike,” you said quickly handing her the keys to your motorcycle, before kissing her and running off towards the tower. Ravyn and you had been seeing each other for a couple months, but had never made it official. Though, you knew Jack loved her and he would be better for her than you were and a part of you hoped he would make it official with her. All you would do is hurt the pour girl. She was nice, pretty, pampered, delicate…but you, you were more of a hard ass that preferred your guns and knives to people.

Jumping over a car, you had the feeling that you were being watched, and looking up…he was still looking in your direction which irked you even further. Hopping onto another car, you stood on the hood and let your vision blur before it cleared again giving you another real good look at him as you flicked him off and yelled to him. “You want me up there, come get me!”

Big mistake on you part though, as he pointed at you with his scepter with a laugh and four of those things on the chariots flew towards you surrounding you, though one held out a hand as if to invite you onboard. Then you realized he was bringing you to him, which was pretty much what you had asked for. Before you could grab his hand, however, a shield cut threw its arm and then a man in a star-spangled suit started to attack them whilst a red head in a tight black suit fired shots at them. As they all fell, you glared at them as the man in the star-spangled suit held out a hand to you, “You’re safe, it’s okay!”

Looking at the man, you knelt down on the hood of the car and narrowed your eyes dangerously, “Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Captain America, but you can call me Steve if you would like.” He almost seemed confused by your question and you laughed coldly at it.

“I’m sorry you are so delusional to think that everyone knows you. Safe? I wasn’t in danger, at least not yet…” you growled at him as the red head looked at you with a curious look in her eyes.

“I’m Agent Natasha Romanoff and I work with SHIELD. They didn’t shoot you, they surrounded you and the one looked like he was picking you up. Who are you and what was happening?”

Russian. The red head was Russian. Growling more you turned and looked back up at the bastard at the tower who didn’t look pleased with what had happened, though you weren’t either and you crossed your arms glaring at him. The man raised a brow before he smiled beckoning you again with his hand. Smirking you looked back at the girl and flicked her off, “Ne vashu delo!” Then you jumped off the car and started running towards the tower again.

“What did she say?” Steve asked as Natasha seemed shocked by your words and actions.

“She said “none of your business” in Russian. Who the hell is that girl?”

They ran after you and it served as an annoyance, before you heard one of those chariots, and moving towards the sound, you smirked when the thing flying it saw you and you ran towards it, before jumping and hanging on as it made it’s way towards the tower. Whatever was flying this thing had noticed you and started to shoot at the two that were following you and flew towards the tower. The closer you got to the tower, the more you wished you hadn’t looked up. This wasn’t your job, your fight, or anything of the sort, yet here you were going into danger without a second thought. As the tower came up, you let go and hit the ground rolling to your feet running into the building. The first thing you noticed were the dead guards, so you grabbed two fully loaded Glock G20SF liking that the guards had picked the 15 round versions and not just the 10 round ones. The weight was nice in your hands as you took to the stairs making your way slowly to the top of the tower, glad for your training and the fact that you had had enough sleep to push yourself so early. After what felt like hours, you finally got to the top floor, slowly opening the door. Your senses heightened and you could hear him breathing, but just barely which told you he was probably still outside. Slipping inside, you kept one gun raised by your head ready to straighten your arm at the drop of a dime all while the other hand stayed down by your side. Combat training, traveling, mastering several styles of fighting, learning to fight with multiple weapons whether guns, swords, knives, daggers, fists it didn’t matter, you rarely lost. Walking into the room slowly, your senses were heightened as your eyes glowed just a tad adjusting to the brightness coming in from the window.


	2. The Meet

# The Meet

You looked ahead of you at the huge window that overlooked new York, to your right you saw the bridge Tony Stark used to land on as he unsuited as he walked into the tower, you saw the bar that was just past it, the small little area that reminded you of a small kitchen area along the wall of said bridge, to your left there was a fire place with a small table and black leather chairs that a group would sit together around the table enjoying the fire, behind you there was the elevator doors and a small door that you guessed held another suit of Stark’s. Tony Stark, the only avenger you actually knew, but only because you knew Pepper. The woman dealt with so much bullshit, you were shocked she was still with him, but that wasn’t your problem, what the woman did wasn’t of your concern. You just kept her informed on certain things going on around the world that should be monitored.

Slowly, you looked at the entrance to your left and met the eyes of a man, who stood roughly 6’4” at full height, and seeing him up close you could sense the danger on him. The murderous intent, but it all seemed wrong to you. His smile was slight as he looked at you carefully, “Well, I never would have imagined that a Midgardian woman would be so willing to fly to her death. Unless you’re here to kneel and pledge your loyal servitude to me.” His voice was like sweet velvet that caresses skin and you tilted your head ever so slightly as you took in his armor and before looking behind him as those things kept flying around the tower. “Never mind the Chitauri, they are merely here to help me conquer your pathetic planet. Did you enjoy the ride on one of their chariots?”

**Chitauri. So, it was a chariot, then.** “What is that huge flying turtle-centipede thing that the Hulk and another man took down?” His head tilted as your description confused him and you saw the question in his face and rolled your eyes. “The long, metal thing that was flying around. Huge. Long. Loud.” Recognition crossed his face as he smiled and chuckled at you before shaking his head and looking back out of the window that he was now standing at.

“You mean that Leviathan, pet. Aye, the Hulk and my annoyance of a brother destroyed one of them, but there are more where it comes from.”

**Leviathan, okay so now that I know the names of these things and he is talking to me, the next part should be easy.** “Who are you, then? Also, don’t call me ‘pet’…it’s not very polite.” Your question was easy, but the way he turned around and stared at you with a sour look told you that he expected you to know who he was, so you shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs relaxing a bit still holding the guns in your hands. “Sorry if you think I should know you, but I didn’t even know who Captain America or Agent Natasha Romanoff was until a few minutes ago when they delayed my getting here. Help me out, would you?”

He seemed to consider your words as he chuckled, “To think you didn’t know the Avengers, I thought everyone did. I am Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard, my lady.” Loki did a mock bow as his eyes went to the guns in your hands with a raised brow before looking back at you. “Do you intend to use those, _pet_? I would hate to kill you so soon.” His emphasis on that word ‘pet’ made you narrow your eyes at him and move towards the bar on your right noticing something, no, someone flying this way.

“You have him to worry about, actually.” You pointed out the window where a blonde man in a silver suit, a red cape, silverfish-black pants that were tucked in to boots, and holding a large hammer was flying towards the tower looking angry. The man in question flew through the window as Loki moved just in time before blocking a blow from his hammer with his scepter. You watched them fight and leaned forward listening to them go back and forth. Didn’t take long for you to discover that the man with the red cape was the “annoyance of a brother” Thor, who seemed to care about his brother. Then you noticed, Loki’s eyes went from a bright blue to a green as Thor used his sentiment and the scepter flashed for a second. Your eyes widened as you noticed this and then saw how upset he looked when Thor told him to look around at what he had done, noticed the slight bit of pain that was in his voice when he told Thor that it was too late. That was when you stood, raised your left arm aiming the gun, and fired…hitting Thor in his shoulder and caused Loki to kick him off the tower where he was.

Your eyes found Loki’s who seemed to move away from the edge as you lowered your gun. Then you saw the man of iron and stepped back away from the bar a bit as Tony looked at you carefully. Something was off about this, about his eyes, his tone, his stature. All of it changed when Thor came and started fighting with him, but this…this Loki, his eyes, they seemed, right. In your training with HYDRA, you were taught to catch the smallest changes and note them quickly, otherwise you died. This was one of those times and you needed to know the truth. Loki moved a bit more into the room glancing at you but kept his focus on the man of iron.

“Well, this certainly isn’t what I was expecting,” he said with a slight frown as he looked at you then at Loki, before settling his gaze back on you. “I know you from somewhere, don’t I?” He went to pour a drink offering Loki and you one, but he refused where you shrugged accepting the drink when he handed it out to you.

“I don’t know what you were expecting, but yes I am a…an acquaintance of Pepper’s.” You were always straight to the point with your words, but you were also calculating and precise at times. “What exactly is going on here?”

Tony took a sip of his drink and pointed at Loki, “This crazed bastard is trying to rule our world and we can’t allow that. That thing, the tesseract, it needs to be turned off so the portal in the sky closes.” He glared at the man in question, “You won’t win this, there is no scenario where you win.”

“Oh, but here I have an army, what do you have?”

“We have a Hulk.” Tony seemed confident in his answer, before Loki stepped forward and grabbed him by his throat and you let your power out casting a golden light through the room effectively slowly the scene in front of you. Moving, you took the scepter from Loki, punched him in his gut then elbowed Tony in his jaw causing them both to back away from each other as your golden light faded and time returned to normal. Tony held his jaw in shock, “What was that?”

“Who are you?” Loki hissed at you before you slid your fingers up the scepter and across the blue orb as Loki’s eyes flashed blue and he lunged at you, yanking it back and grabbing you flinging you at Tony. 

Hitting the man, you felt him back up until his back hit the counter and Loki used that moment to knock him out with the scepter. His hand wrapped around your throat as he pulled you into the air choking you as your hands wrapped around his arm carefully. “Who do you think you are putting your disgusting hands on my scepter?” 

“My name is (y/n), but I have a few nicknames. One of them is Cel.” Your spoke softly not really struggling against his hold, which made him put your down slowly. He seemed to think you wouldn’t hurt him at the moment and he smiled as a small group had appeared in the room through the window. Glancing over you saw Natasha standing next to a man who was in black pants tucked into black boots, a black tank and red padded tank top, gloves, and holding a bow and arrow pointed at Loki and yourself. 

“What are you doing with him?” The man asked with a gruff voice that told you he would shoot if your answer was wrong or he just simply didn’t like your answer. 

“First of all, who are you and as you can see, his hand is around my throat, I don’ see the point in you pointing that thing at me.” 

He looked at you as Natasha smirked, “Hawkeye, don’t shoot her. She knows Russian and I am very curious to know who she actually is.” Her eyes landed on Loki after glancing at Tony, “What did you do to him?” 

“I knocked him out as you can see, but he’s still alive don’t worry.” The insinuation in his voice made you shudder as you knew the implication of Tony not living for long after this was there. Before you knew it, you were in the air again having been thrown at Natasha and Hawkeye, as Loki moved swiftly dodging an arrow as you three hit the floor in a heap. The man groaned and you noted you had probably broken his nose when you hit him, but the girl was fighting with Loki and not badly either. Sitting up, the man grabbed you and you punched him knocking him out of reflex which made you cringe. Great, just knock out the good guys, way to go. Looking up you saw Natasha try to kick one of his legs out from under him, but her leg went through his…and he vanished.

She tensed and looked around clearly on edge, “Come out, Loki. You really going to use a projection to fight a worthless little mortal?”

He appeared behind her and his hand curled around her neck from behind as he growled something in her ear right before he spun and sent her flying backwards with a kick to the stomach. You watched her hit the wall hard, before she fell to the floor with a thud, which made three avengers out for the count. Four if you counted Thor. Then you heard him, the Hulk, as he landed behind you roaring loudly taking in the scene. You barely moved in time as he slammed his fists into the floor where you had just been sitting, but you glanced at Loki who seemed to relax a bit seeing you had moved and were in one piece. Glaring up at the beast, he stood taller and slammed his scepter to the floor as he waved his hand in the air slowly as the room around you blurred and went dark before you appeared behind him. “Sorry, pet, but I can’t risk you getting hurt by him. Do stay back.” 

No arguments from you on that option as you watched him roar again before he lunged towards Loki, and you ran towards the fireplace moving completely out of the way. Turning, you watched as Loki was slammed into the floor 5 times before the Hulk looked your way. You felt his anger roll off him in tides as he moved towards you, which seemed to make Loki move as he lifted his scepter and shot a beam at the green beast sending him through the wall next to you. Moving, you looked in and saw that the beast was slowly shrinking to a man as he bled from his head and you noticed his arm was twisted in a way that unnatural as you turned on Loki with cold eyes. He smiled as you as he used his magic to carry them to the window casting a projection of himself and them to the world, “Fear me, you insipid mortals, your heroes have fallen! You will bow and kneel to me!” 

Slowly you felt the fear cross the world, but you knew the world wouldn’t stand for this treachery, at least not for long. You blinked and they were gone, then he appeared in front of you in a cloud of black smoke that faded. “Where are they?” 

“In a cell they won’t get out of anytime soon.” He laughed calmly, then frowned before moving as a hammer whizzed past his head into the wall. “Loki…you...Hulk, his arm needs to be looked at. If it stays in that position, he will never fight again, unless that’s what you wanted…” 

“You forgot me, brother!” Thor yelled as he landed just outside the window interrupting your conversation, and he was pissed, which didn’t faze you but Loki didn’t seem pleased at all as he spun to face his brother yanking you in front of him by your hair. “What are you doing?” 

Loki chuckled, “Oh, this is the girl that shot you brother, tell me would you care if I killed her?” Thor’s eyes widened as he looked at you then back at his brother and seemed at a loss for words for a moment. 

“Don’t harm her, brother. You can fight me all you want,” he pleased holding up his hand in a surrender move before you felt a sharp pain and began coughing up blood. Loki had penetrated your body with the scepter to make a point to his brother, then with a dark laugh he shot a beam at his brother sending him back out the window. A moment later, a Chitauri warrior arrived throwing Thor’s body into the room to the floor and he yanked the scepter out of you dropping you to the floor. The last thing you remembered was a faint green glow and a calm whisper before the world went dark.


	3. Awaken

# Awaken

Waking up all you felt was pain. Your eyes opened then fell heavy as you tried to fight the sleepiness and heaviness of your eyelids and body as you moved. Finally able to move, you looked around noting that you were in what looked like an infirmary laying in a white bed with a warm blanket on you, an IV in your right arm connected to a bag of fluids and a morphine drip, and when you moved…the pain shattered everything as you fell back against the pillows catching your breath. Lifting the blanket slowly, there was a long-jagged scar that looked like it was still healing and you knew your back was the same as you recalled he had skewered you with that scepter of his.

Loki. The bastard actually had the audacity to do that to you.

“You’re awake, it’s about time,” a man stated rudely as he glared at you from the doorway. He was in a long white coat, blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, had black hair, green eyes, and reminded you of your older, dickhead brother who thought he was better than everyone else. “I’m Jason and before you ask, you’ve been out for a week. That bastard upstairs will be happy that you’re awake I’m sure.” Jason narrowed his eyes at you as he put down the clipboard he had been holding and moved to examine your scar. “You need to take it easy for a while and let this heal more. He took care of most of the internal healing himself, but the outer part will need your help now as well.”

**He?** “What do you mean he took care of most of the internal healing himself?”

“That monster, Loki. After he stabbed you, you passed out he immediately started to heal you and yelled for a doctor to come help you. One of those…horrible things brought me here.”

**Horrible things?** “You mean the Chitauri? What has happened this past week?”

Jason moved the blanket and told you to relax as he removed the catheter from you, which was highly uncomfortable as you glared at him, before slowly moving to a sitting position and moving to stand. “Take it easy. He has imprisoned the Avengers, has started to rebuild the city, and has been keeping everyone off the top floor.”

The room around you spun as you fell back to sitting on the bed taking deep breaths. “I want to see him.”

His eyes widened, “I think you should shower, dress, and leave this place! That monster will get what he has coming to him.”

“Hm, a shower does sound nice. Take me to a room so I might do so, please.”

Shaking his head, he led you to an elevator and after two floors, stepped out and pulled you to a room that was marked. “This was agent Romanoff’s room. I’m sure her clothes would fit you.” 

Stepping inside you didn’t bother looking around as you made your way to the bathroom, yanked the medical robe off, and got into the shower enjoying a good hot temperature and scrubbing your body. Being mindful of the scars, you moved carefully and dried off slowly as you moved to her dresser. Yanking out a pair of matching red under garments you put them on noting that the bra was a bit tight, but you could get another later that was meant for your breast size, grabbed a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a red tank top, and happily grabbed her black ankle boots from the closet. Once dressed you brushed out your hair more letting it fall around your face and going back to meet Jason outside the room. Though, once you stepped out, he was gone so you worked your way to the elevator and pressed the top floor hoping he was up there.

The top floor was still the same as you remembered and your eyes landed on him almost immediately as he looked up from his seat at the fireplace and relaxed once he saw it was you. “Hey, jackass. I hear you healed me and you’re the only reason I’m actually alive. Care to explain what the fuck you were thinking when you stabbed me?!” Your eyes flared as he smirked as he stood and came towards you.

“Glad to see you are finally awake, pet. I was starting to worry.”

“Answer my question.”

He seemed to think as he regarded you, “I was thinking of getting my brother to shut up while also thinking of beating him. After all, Midgard wouldn’t be mine as long as they were running around now would it?”

“Where are they?”

“In a cell downstairs that they will never be out of…at least not for a time. Though, you’ll be happy to know that I have had Banner’s arm fixed and he is getting help with it.” 

“You’re insane, but thank you.”

“No, I’m a man of great cause who will stop at nothing to see the mad titan get what he has coming. For that I need Midgard and the Avenger imps to be under my command.” His hand stroked your left cheek and you slapped it away hard as you glared up at him. Loki’s eyes met yours with a challenge written in them and you didn’t back down as you raised a brow.

“Mad titan or not, the “Avenger imps” as you call them, cannot stay locked away. Otherwise their abilities will falter and they would be useless in the end. You aren’t very smart, are you?”

Loki sneered as his eyes flashed with anger, hand grabbing your throat stopping your breath as you grabbed his arm, “Careful, pet. I have saved your life do not make me regret that decision. If it comes down to keeping you alive next to me or killing you, don’t doubt I wouldn’t kill you.”

His grip loosened a bit as you smiled, “That would be pretty counterproductive now wouldn’t it? Save me just to kill me…how intriguing a notion.”

Loki dropped his hand and laughed coldly as he backed you into the wall pressing his body against yours. “I like you. Full of power that you don’t use, yes, I can sense it, and more so you are intriguingly perceptive. I think I’ll keep you for now, pet. Never forget though, that I am a monster and won’t hesitate to kill you.” His lips pressed against yours softly before he pulled away and poured a drink from the bar.

You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand rolling your eyes before moving to take the drink he held out to you. “Keep me? I will not be your bitch on a leash or anything.”

“Now that’s an idea!” He waved his hand with a mischievous grin as green magic flowed around your neck and to his hand, you almost spit out your drink as it vanished to reveal a black collar with his name across it in gold attached to a dark green leash that he was holding. “So lovely. Truly my dear, you will be mine in time don’t fight it.”

“I will never be yours.”

“Yes, my dear (y/n), you will be mine. I will not force myself on you, but you will kneel before me and obey me in time. You’ll beg me to take you and make you mine and, in that time, I will.” His eyes went to your lips then back to your eyes as he finished his claim and you couldn’t help but feel the energy coming from him as he chuckled. Lust, anger, and…was that guilt that was coming from him. Tilting your head and blinking you noticed that his eyes had moved to your stomach where the scar was, and not thinking about it you lifted your shirt and watched his eyes widen a bit.

“This is what you did to me…for this,” you gestured around you and he seemed to flinch as he tugged the leash and brought you closer to him.

“Aye, my lady it is what I did to conquer.” Loki’s hand ghosted over the scar letting his magic ease the pain you felt.

“What did you do this past week? Jason said you had imprisoned the Avengers, started repairing the city, and also kept everyone off this floor.”

“Come,” he moved and pulled you with the leash behind him outside of the tower and looked down, “this is what I have done so far.”


	4. Trust

# Trust

New York was being rebuilt around the tower by the people with the help of the Chitauri. All the rubble that had been in the roads from the attack was gone and the roads were being fixed. The people looked up when the Chitauri did as they bowed slightly and the people grudgingly bowed to him before looking at you. Finishing your drink, you knelt carefully as you grabbed the edge and leaned over looking down the tower, a bit too much as you fell forward. An arm grabbed yours and pulled you back up to your feet and held you against a tall, hard body. You almost fell off the tower, but Loki had saved you – again. “Tsk, tsk, pet. Don’t go jumping off the edge now. I put too much of my magic into you to let you die on me so easily. Leaning back against him, you evened out your breathing and looked around noticing that the people were shocked to see he had saved you or that you were leaning against him with him holding you. Either way, you didn’t like being out here, so you moved away from him and went back inside as he let the leash go before you heard the shots. Gun shots.

“Ah!” Loki had backed up holding his shoulder and you moved to him looking around before glaring at the one responsible for the shots. A man across the way on top of the building with a gun who was shaking as the Chitauri surrounded him. He’d failed in killing the man and Loki called to have him brought to the tower for questioning as he went inside still clenching his shoulder. Moving him to a chair, you yanked his shirt off much to his surprise and put your hand against his shoulder healing his wound immediately. “You, you healed me?” The curiosity rolling off of him was edible as your eyes met his carefully.

“I can heal others, but not myself. You saved me twice this is the least I could do.” Looking to the window, you watched as the man was dragged in and thrown to the floor by a Chitauri and you moved to him quickly grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, “Who the fuck are you and why did you do that?”

The man in question gulped looking up at you noticing the way your eyes turned gold, “M-my name is Ryan and I am only a part of the rebellion that is growing to take him out! He will not remain the king for long!”

“Rebellion? So, you’re an idiot who thinks he stands a chance against a god? Got it, now you will tell us where the fuck the rest of them are.” You didn’t know why you were defending the mad bastard, but the only thing you did know was that he had kept you alive and he seemed to like you for the time being. If helping him meant you stayed alive long enough to figure out how to fix this mess, you would help him.

“Never!”

You chuckled darkly as you let him go and Loki sat back and watched in amusement as you circled the man in the floor. When Ryan looked at Loki he gasped, “Y-you were hit! I saw you grab your shoulder when I shot you!”

“I healed him.” You went and sat in Loki’s lap letting the leash fall back into his hand as you watched Ryan’s eyes widen as he took in the scene before him. A smile crossed your lips as your eyes glowed a bit brighter making him back up in terror, “Your fear feels good. Perhaps we could elevate it and give me a good dosage?” You let your power flow from you as golden lights roamed the room and ran across his skin causing him to scream out in pain as it burned him. After four slices of you magic the man was shaking in the floor and you stopped your magic walking over to him, “Tell me where they are.”

Loki had started stroking your back softly while watching your display for his expense and he seemed to enjoy the sight of someone torturing another regarding his safety. Ryan whispered something and you moved over to him kneeling down letting him speak again. Kicking his gun to him after whispering to him with a smile, you moved back to Loki’s side as he shot himself at your command. “I know where to find them. What would you like to do?”

“You tortured him and told him to kill himself, all for me?” His eyes found yours and widened as your eyes were still gold and cold. “I see I’m not the only monster here. Glad I kept you alive, as for the rebellion, I want them killed. Publicly to make a point.”

Closing your eyes, you calmed yourself so when you looked at him again, they weren’t gold anymore. “Sounds good I suppose. I can lead the Chitauri to them and…”

“No, you will not leave my side. The Chitauri will go once you tell them the location. I want you here where I can monitor your scar and ensure you don’t tear it open.”

Glaring at him coldly you could have ended it all right then, but you calmed yourself instead thinking of the bigger picture. “As you wish.” Moving to Ryan, you grabbed his hand and drug him to the ledge of the tower and when everyone was watching, you smiled and kicked his body off the tower and let it hit the concrete at the bottom causing a chain reaction from the other mortals. A Chitauri flew up to the ledge on his chariot and you gave him directions to take a group to the location of the rebellion and bring them all to the tower for punishment. It flew off and you sighed as you tried to think things through enjoying the wind on your face.

“She is alive you know.” You turned and regarded Loki who was leaning against the entrance shirtless and you couldn’t help but notice that he was lean, but it was all lean muscle and something told you that it made for swift movement in battle. Raising a brow at him he chuckled darkly and you moved to him trying to figure out who he would be talking about. Once in range of him, he leaned down and whispered darkly in your ear, “That pretty little thing you were running with when I saw you a week ago.”

You froze. **Ravyn? She was alive. But…how would he know that…unless…** “Where is she?” Your voice was barely a whisper as you tried to even your heart beat.

“She is about three blocks from here, I ensured she wouldn’t leave the city using your safety as a leverage. Figured you might try to fight me or help the rebellion, so I had to make sure that you wouldn’t.”

Looking up at him, you turned to face him fully, “Trust me, Loki. Hurting her would be the last thing you would ever do. I won’t betray you…I’ll protect you if need be, but let her be. Let her go.” Putting your hands on his abdomen, his eyes flashed as you ran your hands across his abs feeling his muscles tense your touch. “I just made a man scream in pain, burnt his flesh, and threw him off the ledge for you. All that just because he shot you and without the knowledge that she was here. What does that tell you?”

“Perhaps you have an agenda and helping me for the time being is a part of it.” Loki leant back against the wall clearly enjoying your touch. “No reason for me to fully trust you, but I will give her leave. However, she will be tracked and kept tabs on in case you ever decide to betray me for any reason.” His smile was slow, soft and beautiful as you sighed and leaned into him looking out in to the city as his arms enclosed around you holding you to him.

His heart beat was steady and when you inhaled, his scent reached your nose and you looked up at him slowly. Loki looked down at you, “Yes, pet?”

“You smell like Earth…” You laughed at the offended look on his face and shook your head, “It’s not an insult! I just mean that you smell like the woods after it rains. You smell…good, refreshing even.”

Loki titled his head as he thought about your words, “I don’t know what that smells like, but okay, thank you I suppose. You smell like that red headed agent.”

“I did shower in her room so that’s to be expected.”

“You should have your own room and everything you need. I prefer you to not smell like an enemy.”

“I could go out…and see about getting clothes and the like…if you would allow…”

“No, I’ll go with you. It’ll be good to get out and ensure they know that I am not afraid of them.” His smile was predatory when he looked at you and all you could do was shrug rolling your eyes as you moved inside the tower further towards the elevator. “By the way pet, your guns.” He waved his hand and the guns you had that day appeared in front of you so you grabbed them and put them behind your back in the jeans you wore. Getting on the elevator he used his magic to clothe himself in his armor and you took the time to memorize it and familiarize yourself with the details.

Stepping off and heading out the front door, everyone froze at the sight and backed away in fear as he smiled raising his head high. Ignoring them all, you started walking back to your building hoping your room had been left intact from the incident, but unfortunately your entire building was being cleared away bit by bit. **Ugh! Mall it is, if that’s still standing.** He stayed close to you observing the area as you moved further away from the tower to a building you hated being at, but throwing the doors open you went inside and started to maneuver through the rubble and the stores gathering clothes, shoes, books, and even some makeup into a buggy that was left in the middle of the mall. Luckily the mall in this area had one store where you could find shower supplies so that was your final stop as you grabbed plenty for yourself ignoring his comments about the things you had chosen and the clothes you grabbed. Apparently, he was hoping for something more revealing as he moved around you and looked at the others that had managed to not be killed as he was finally out of the tower. If they were intending to hurt him, you’d shoot them if need be and keeping him close to you meant you could monitor him and his actions. Trying to avoid Victoria’s Secret, you groaned when he grabbed you and pulled you towards the store enjoying the different “lovely items” as he called them.

“You would look good in these,” he held up an emerald green lace thong and a matching bra causing you to flip him off without moving from the entry way. “Oh, come now, what’s wrong with these?”

“I like to be…covered…” You cast your eyes downward to the floor avoiding his gaze.

“Fine, but in time, pet, you’ll learn that you don’t need to be covered around me.” His eyes roved over your body as you looked up and rolling your eyes you walked off leaving him laughing behind you.

Soon enough the two of you were back at the tower and you were unloading your things to be washed and prepared the bed and bathroom to your specifications. Sighing, you took the guns from your back and laid them on the dresser before sitting on the bed thinking about what had happened and where you would go from this point. **Ravyn is alive. Loki wants me for some reason. He kept me alive and is curious about my powers. The world is under his control. I just had a man killed for him and will help him kill more. The Avengers are locked away somewhere in this tower. Loki has saved me twice.**

Thinking about everything, you shook your head and grabbed a gun from the dresser going to the elevator. You moved through each floor and after three floors, you found a floor of desks, filing cabinets, and computers and laptops. **Let’s get started**. You moved from desk to desk looking over the files in them keeping the ones that were of interest and did a computer log search of things that had been done in the tower and by the Avengers, but noted that it was mostly business stuff and them saving the world. By time you hit the back of the floor you came across a locked door and kicking it open, you went and fired up the computer. You immediately knew why the door was locked and you chuckled as you found file after file on people that had been marked as having powers around the world. Memorizing the information, you moved through each file – until you found yours.


	5. Looking For Answers

_You immediately knew why the door was locked and you chuckled as you found file after file on people that had been marked as having powers around the world. Memorizing the information, you moved through each file – until you found yours._

# Looking for Answers

Name: Your full name

Birthday: Full birthday

Aliases: Celestia, Angel, Sorceress

Powers: Fire, flight when winged, golden lights with unknown use, can slow time, eyes glow gold

Threat level: Unknown

Origin: Unknown.

Known family/friends: Ravyn Clove, Jack Richards, Luna Chavez, and Kyle Hudson

A tear ran down your cheek knowing that they only had this information for one of two reasons, neither of which you liked but you would speak with Stark about this. You didn’t like the idea of anyone spying on you like this and knowing anything about you that they didn’t need to know. This was precisely why you had hated being in one spot for too long, let alone allow yourself to become close to others.

“Are you alright, pet?” Loki’s voice wrapped around you like a velvet snake as he appeared behind you looking over the file you were reading. “Hm, you can fly when winged? I knew you had wings, perhaps I could see them again sometime. Something tells me those are not all of your powers, though.”

“They aren’t,” you whispered as you deleted the file and moved on to the next one. “These are files of others around the world with powers. If they come to New York and I see them, I’ll recognize them and deal with them.” He stayed with you as you went through the rest of them calmly and didn’t speak again until you stood up to leave the room. “What exactly are you looking for?”

“The Avengers. I wanted to see if they were truly imprisoned…or if the God of Lies was lying.” 

Laughter filled your ears as he strode past you beckoning you to follow him back to the elevator, opening a secret compartment below the floor levels and pressing the ‘B1’ button, the elevator made its descent towards the ground floor and below. Once you reached the floor, he stepped out and you followed then froze as you saw the entire floor was nothing more than a prison, but the prisons were yellow cages with runes on them to ensure that the prisoner wouldn’t escape. A prison for people with powers, makes sense. Loki had stopped and clasped his hands behind his back as you came to stand beside him looking in a cell that was roughly 20x20 with simple twin beds that went across the back wall and the Avengers glaring at the two of you. “I didn’t lie as you can see, my dear. They are very much alive.”

“The runes, what are they for?”

“To keep them in obviously and so they can’t use their powers.”

“So, if I walked in right now, I’d be stuck and powerless?”

“I could easily set up a rune that is specifically designed for you to come and go and use your powers, though I don’t see why you would.”

“To fully heal the Hulk guy for one. To talk to them for another. And space away from you since you seem intent on following me.”

Loki looked down at you considering your words with a smile, “Well, let’s see if I can get this to work for you then.” He moved the runes and lifted his hand muttering and a green light left his hand circling the runes and changing them a bit. “There that should do it.” You put your gun through the yellow barrier and pulled it back testing it, then stepped in as they all watched you curiously as stepped back out testing to ensure it worked. Nodding at Loki, he smirked and reminded you of a cocky bastard that just got his way and was appraised for it. Rolling your eyes, you stepped back in handing Loki your gun as he observed you making your way to the man whose arm was in a sling.

“Hello, my name is (y/n). May I heal your shoulder and arm the rest of the way, Hulk?”

Tony smirked as the man in question seemed uneasy, “I’m Banner and I turn into the green guy, so don’t call me that. Why would you heal me?”

“Well, Loki shot you through that wall when you…he started moving towards me. In a way, he protected me from him, but I told him that your arm needed to be fixed.”

Loki glared at Banner, “She’s not wrong. Cel here may have been killed by that monster of yours had I not done what I did. As for your arm yes, she is right, I fixed it a bit because she told me to and I like her. She’s a healer and powerful, so play nice. I’ll be upstairs little one.” With that he spun and left you there putting your gun outside the yellow barrier for you to collect and use if necessary.

Natasha moved to Banner watching you, “Are you serious about healing him?”

“Yes.”

Banner and Natasha exchanged a look and he nodded, so you slowly removed his sling and let your magic flow around you as you touched his shoulder. A loud cracking sound echoed through the room and you stepped back as he grabbed his shoulder and everyone moved at once. Tony had you pinned to the floor with Clint helping him as Natasha made sure that Banner was alright, and Thor was standing above you with anger radiating from him the worst. “Don’t hurt her!” Banner called out as he moved his shoulder without pain searing through him. “Let her up.”

They let you go and you stood moving to sit on the bed beside his looking at the floor in thought. Loki had said he liked you and to play nice and the Chitauri who were standing outside the tower looking ready to bust it apart to help you made you sure that he meant business when it came to your life. You had been toying with the leash that was still attached to the collar he had put around your neck and the others had all eased at the fact that you had, in fact, healed the doctor. “What do you know about a titan named Thanos?” Your eyes found Thor’s as he glared at you then looked confused.

“Thanos?”

“Yes, your brother said he was the reason that he was here…and with what I observed a week ago, I don’t think he’s lying.”

“My brother is the God of Lies, my lady, it wouldn’t be the first lie he’s told.”

Thor seemed overly bitter and you didn’t want to dwell on it at the moment and your eyes found Tony’s as he raised a brow. You didn’t say anything for a minute as you just stared at him coldly thinking about how to deal with this man, who by your account, would probably become the biggest issue of all the Avengers, second to Thor unless you could manage to make him an ally. Steve came and stood over by Tony as he regarded you himself with a cold stare that made you stand and cross your arms. “Tony how much do you know about the files that are kept in this tower? Online and offline?”

“Well if you mean “do I know everything in them,” then I would say a lot. Why?”

“There was a file in it on me and I am curious to know why and how the information was collected. HYDRA was the facility that kept tabs on me and kidnapped me from me my home. They were the ones that seemed to have had a reason to keep a file on me, not you all.”

Natasha cleared her throat, “Actually, they aren’t the ones that collected that particular file. I did when I helped invade and destroy a HYDRA facility. Apparently, they all have roughly the same information, at least if they transfer someone from facility to facility. When I saw the file on you, I copied it, but when I heard that there was someone who completely destroyed a facility in Russia…that there was a blinding gold light that encompassed the damage so the destruction didn’t go past the area you were the first thing that crossed my mind. So, I went and did some digging and found a surveillance camera that, once the footage was retrieved, proved that I was right. When one of our facial recognition programs caught you three years ago on camera, we thought to keep an eye on you. You never seemed to care about the world around you when it came to the dangers of outside works such as magic.”

“That’s because all I wanted was to be left alone, but now here we are, I guess. Good to know that no matter what happens to me I’ll always be monitored and hunted down.” **My power…Loki had felt it and that was probably what had gotten his attention a week ago and why he seemed to pick you out of the crowd as easily as he did.** It hurt to know that you were someone that needed constant reminders of what you were and why you should always be careful.

“You aren’t normal and there’s nothing wrong with it. None of us are,” Tony’s voice made you look back at him and seeing his smirk, you let your eyes flash as magic ebbed off your skin making them back up.

“Careful, Stark, I can still use my magic. As for not being normal, I didn’t ask to be this way nor did I ask to be involved with this bullshit.” The threat in your voice was evident as you made your way to the barrier. “Thank you for telling me the truth, Natasha. Oh, and Thor, be careful what you say about your brother,” you turned to look at him, “he is a liar, yes, but this…Thanos isn’t one. Do you know the name?”

Thor uncrossed his arm at the tone in your voice as his eye brows raised, “I...I didn’t…my brother is a man who knows what he wants and knows how to get it. If he said he was forced I don’t believe him, sorry but I don’t. As for the name, no it doesn’t ring a bell to me.”

“Is there anyone who might know the name?”

“Perhaps Heimdall or my father.”

Nodding you stepped through the barrier, grabbed your gun, and left the room going back to the top floor. Stepping out of the elevator, you froze at the sight of Loki fucking a girl from behind at the bar. He looked over at you and the disgust was evident on your face which caused him to laugh at you and raise a hand as he sped up causing her to scream out cumming on him, then he pulled out and sprayed her with his cum. You had managed to look away before he pulled out and he sighed as he righted himself and sent her away with a contented sigh as she glared at you. “Oh, are you his next fuck?” Her eyes roamed up and down your body and laughed out loud and that got Loki’s attention as he stepped forward slowly. “What is so funny?”

You crossed your arms glaring at her, “Well your little slut here seems to think the idea of me being a fuck of yours funny. Am I that ugly to you, skank?”

She glared back, “Ugly? Not exactly, you just seem like you have other things you would be useful for, none of them involving being in bed with a man.”

Moving to Loki, you noticed he was looking at the girl he had just fucked with malice as his hand found the leash dangling from your collar and pulled you against him. “Other things you say? Yes, she can torture a man who shot me after healing the wound, then send a group of my men to gather more of the rebellions. She can stand by my side in a way that none other would ever dare. Speak to me any way she pleases as long as she doesn’t over step too much. Can speak to the Avengers I have locked away. And more importantly, she can kill you if she desires to.” He finished with a cruel smile at the girl before looking down at you, who without thinking, raised your gun and shot her in the head. “Good girl,” he purred running a hand across your cheek with a nod before moving away to the elevator. “Come.”

You followed him back in to the elevator and went down five floors where your room was and exited heading down the long hallway to the left. Six doors down, he opened a door that you noted was just across the hall from your own. “This is my room and you may enter whenever you please. The books are from my world, but you may help yourself. I’m going to go shower.”


	6. Opening Up

# Opening Up

Watching him walk back to the door at the back right corner of the room you noticed the big king size canopy bed covered in a dark green duvet that covered green silk sheets by the look, the pillows were a mix of greens, golds, and blacks which made you chuckle thinking about his armor. **Those must be his colors, then.** Along the left wall there was a dark mahogany dresser with two matching bookshelves on both sides full of books much to your amazement and another door, which if you had to guess was a closet. On the right wall there was a mahogany bookshelf that held his daggers, helmet, and the scepter. To the left was a small mahogany table with a chair on either side of it, a chess board on the table which brought a small smile to your face as you moved to it analyzing the pieces which seemed to be a lot different than anything you’d ever seen on Earth. “It was a gift from Odin,” his voice was small and glancing at him he was in black pajama pants, no shirt, his hair slicked back, but his face was what held your attention. Loki almost seemed younger at the moment, his eyes were sad and lost as he thought about Odin, a sad smile graced his lips, and he swallowed hard.

“You actually play, then?”

“Of course.”

“Can we?”

His eyes met yours and you smirked at the wonder in them as he regarded you carefully before stepping up to the table and sat down gesturing you to do the same. The two of you played in silence for a few minutes and it was nice just sitting around enjoying a simple, yet complex game with a man who by any accounts seemed to be full of plotting as he watched the board stuck between a couple different moves. You laughed when he bit his lip and it broke his concentration, “Shall I bring in some wine to help relax you, your highness?” At his nod, you stood up and threatened him teasingly not to touch the pieces until you got back as you left his room and ran back to the elevator carefree. So carefree in fact, that you missed the green eyes that followed you as you moved from the room a smile crossing a face that seemed to relax as he watched you.

Looking around the bar on the top floor, you reached up when you found a bottle and a sharp pain ran through you and you dropped it the floor gripping your stomach and trying to catch your breath as you leaned against the counter in pain. One of the Chitauri who was passing had heard the crash and came in and noticed you. It came over to you and when you looked up you smiled slightly and pointed up at more bottles and it grabbed two down putting them on the counter and regarded you before you stood straight and shook your head. Slowly, it left you alone and went back to his chariot outside and left you alone in the night looking at the two bottles. **He’s waiting, best not keep him or else he comes to look for me.**

Grabbing two glasses and the two bottles you rushed back to his room surprised to see that he was waiting patiently and hadn’t touched the board at all. “What happened?”

“What?”

He pointed to your pants where there was a stain from the bottle. “Oh, I dropped a bottle on accident, it must have splashed against my leg.” The unsaid was evident as he tensed and looked guilty. “Don’t worry about me, I’m tougher than I look.” You opened one of the bottles and poured two cups handing him one then sat back down and nodded to him to make his move, noting that the pain subsided. After a bottle and a half, the game was over and he was pouting due to losing, just barely, to you. The sight of him pouting had you laughing at him as you reset the board carefully as he glared at you from across the table. Once it was reset you smiled at him, “I was taught to play by my father when I was five and he took this game very seriously. After being taken by HYDRA, I understood why…” Your smile faded as you thought about it and he pulled you to his bed and laid back, beckoning you to join him, so you sat down beside him facing the headboard that way you weren’t tempted to lay down and you could face him.

“Tell me about it.”

“I was thirteen when HYDRA took me from my family. For three years they ran experiments on me, trained me to fight with them and taught me to use different weapons along with martial arts. When I turned sixteen, they had all pretty much decided I was one of them and left my door unlocked and didn’t shackle me… I used that to get out and then destroyed them for their experiments on me and taking me from home. Those people…they were horrible. Being in Russia I had to find a way out of there and after a good bit of flying from the compound I came across a marine’s base and landed getting the attention of some of the men. They attacked me without a second thought and I fought all of them off ensuring I didn’t use my powers to do so. It took twenty of them to get me held down and I was asked if I wanted a job. I ended up joining them and became a marine for two years. Landing in America, I told them I wanted out, that I wanted a normal life without the fighting and they let me go. It was nice finding a hotel to sleep in for a few nights until he followed me back…” You downed your drink in one go as Loki listened and didn’t dare to interrupt you, though he did raise a brow at that last part. “Long story short, I ended up in prison for five years, then found my way here, bought a small apartment in the building on one of the top floors, met the others, and have lived here for the last year in peace. Until you decided to be controlled and destroy the city.”

Loki chuckled as he shook his head at you, “Here I thought I was the one that was mischievous and troubled.”

His words made you stop as you tilted your head and considered his words. “Loki, the things you said to that girl…”

“Were all true. Now, it’s been a long day. Lie down, rest.” He gently pulled you down next to him and pulled the covers over you both as he held you against his side careful not to hurt you.

“Loki,” you whispered and he hummed to show he was listening, “you aren’t a monster you know. You are dangerous, yes, but that doesn’t make you a monster.” For the first time in years, you fell asleep swiftly, without nightmares. You missed the way Loki tensed at your words, didn’t notice him look down at you with soft eyes that blinked back tears as he shook his head and held you close to him soaking in the feeling of possibly, finally being accepted for who he was.

You awoke around two in the morning holding his arm as your back was pressed into his side. Slowly you made your way off the bed and made your way out of the room unaware of the green eyes that watched you with curiosity. Going across the hallway to your room, you moved to your bed and fell beside it as the pain shot through you and you couldn’t move anymore trying to keep your breathing stable. Unable to stop the pain from coming, you let your magic go and slowly your wings spread from your back and the room erupted in bright light as you closed your eyes and let the room contain the energy you held inside not caring if he felt any of it. After learning about the file on yourself, waking in a bed after almost dying, and now feeling the pain from the wound he gave you – it was becoming too much to hold in after so long of not letting it out. Your powers couldn’t heal you, but they helped ease the pain a bit more.

Hearing a noise, you opened your eyes to see Loki standing in your doorway looking at awe as his hands gingerly reached out and let your magic glide across his skin. “It doesn’t burn.”

“Close the door, don’t let it out.” Immediately he shut your door and moved to you slowly taking in the sight of you as you were. Bright golden eyes, gold wings, skin brighter from the magic, and the energy you were outputting in the room all came together to make a rather bright, golden sight in front of him. “It only burns if I let it, otherwise it doesn’t do much until I give it a purpose.”

“Like the day you almost died due to my actions…” his words a whisper and you titled your head asking a silent question he understood. “When you collapsed and I started to heal you, your wings spread out beneath you and golden light erupted over your skin helping my magic heal you faster than what should have been possible.”

**My powers helped escalate his?** “That doesn’t explain why, around you, it doesn’t hurt like it does when you aren’t next to me.”

“I use my magic to shield you from the pain when you are near me to help while you heal. Being that I am still trying to regather my magical strength to its fullest, I can only shield so far.”

Nodding, you closed your eyes and let your powers glide back into your body and slowly moved to sit on the bed instead of the floor. Loki stayed where he was watching you ready to move if you needed him to help you.

“Why are you being nice to me?”

“You came to me knowing that I was a monster trying to destroy your city. You came to me and noticed that something wasn’t right…and you shot my brother to help me which was definitely something I enjoyed seeing by the way. You hurt a man who shot me and that alone warrants a little…hospitality. I want to know what you saw that day that made you shoot Thor. Mostly, though you don’t see me as a monster for some reason. I’d like to see what you see in me.”

“Your eyes…when I first saw you, they were a striking bright blue, but as Thor started yelling at you, they flashed green and you seemed panicked at the situation. That told me that something was off about the entire situation and I was right. As I said, you aren’t a monster just dangerous.” Your eyes met his as he gulped unsure of what to say to you as your words hit home. “You care for your brother.”

Loki sighed as he nodded and sat by you putting his face in his hands and thought about everything that he had done and everything that had been done to him. “Thor and I weren’t always close. His friends Lady Sif and the Warrior Three as we call them back on Asgard, were always together. They sparred, fought, played, and even ate together. It wasn’t until we were all grown that I was involved in the fighting when we went to war together. Thor and I were something else together on a battle field and once we stepped foot on one, everyone knew what was to come. The two of us were unstoppable…until we weren’t…”

You pulled him onto your bed and laid him down beside you so you were facing each other and you looked in his eyes. The sadness and bitterness there were something you knew well and that was when you knew why you had defended him. This man was someone who knew the pain and anger of losing those around you. “What happened to you two?”

He sighed as he blinked a few times brushing your hair out of your face, “I found out the truth after Thor led me and the others to Jotunheim to discuss the ones that broke into Asgard during his coronation. Odin was the one who came and got us and took us home, before he banished Thor here. I was made King of Asgard upon our father going into his Odin sleep while Thor was banished and trying to make himself worthy of Mjolnir again. I sent an iron giant here to essentially kill him, lured the King of Jotunheim – my father – to Asgard, almost killed him, and Thor arrived and wouldn’t let me explain myself. Instead, we fought each other and I fell from the bridge, leaving my home and family who had lied to me for years.”

“What did they lie to you about?”

“My heritage. I’m not Asgardian.”

“So, you are from Jotunheim…what is that?”

“A cold place where the frost giants reside.”

“You’re a frost giant then? Is that why your touch is cold?”

“Yes, and yes.”

“For the God of Lies, you are being pretty honest this morning.”

At that he burst out laughing and cradled your face in his hand as he smiled, “You truly are perceptive, pet.”

“Empathic actually. I can get a read on how you are feeling and right now, I don’t feel any dishonesty.”

Loki smirked and nodded as you yawned lightly snuggling up in to his chest and let him place his arm around you lightly. He was careful not to hurt you or place too much pressure on you as he maneuvered to make himself comfortable against you.

“For someone who is supposedly a monster, you’re pretty…safe.” With that you fell back asleep against him listening to his chuckle and his heart beat.

He let himself relax for the first time in a long time with you in his arms and promised himself that he would find a way to keep himself as your safe haven here in this world with the biggest threat on its way. Loki would find a way to save you from Thanos if they couldn’t beat him.


	7. Meeting Lokette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the female Loki, but you decide to name her Lokette to help with the confusion.

# Meeting Lokette

Upon awakening, you realized that Loki was holding you to his chest with his left arm under the pillow holding his head up and your legs with intertwined so you couldn’t move without waking him. His scent was strong and you hated to admit that you enjoyed it, but something seemed off, and as you moved you realized what it was – this wasn’t exactly him…but rather…a her. Moving back, he…she woke with a start upon seeing your face looked down and sighed. “Relax, I’m prone to changing sex, it’s nothing to be upset or surprised with. Though, you seemed quite close to Ravyn, I would think you would prefer this form.”

You punched her and rolled out of her grasp and stood letting yourself slam the door to your bathroom as she laughed at you. Showering you thought about what you had been told and then felt her body against yours and she held you against her. “I was only joking, pet.” Her voice slid across you like a snake and you shuddered letting yourself relax back into her. She helped you wash your back carefully and washed your hair for you, which felt nice. This must be what pampering feels like. As she helped dry you, much to your chagrin she took in all of yours scars from your past. Two were on your right thigh where metal had torn into you during a fight where you had been thrown through a wall, five down your left leg from being punished for not succeeding at a task with HYDRA, two across your left arm from sparing with swords, one across your chest from your left shoulder down to your right hip, and one across your shoulder blade from losing that fight. They were deep and dark compared to the rest of your skin and with the way you couldn’t look at her, you guessed she understood why you didn’t like to be with others.

“What do I call you in this form? Lokette?”

She looked at you with a raised brow and considered the name carefully testing it on her tongue. “I suppose Loki would be too much of a confusion wouldn’t it? You may call me Lokette if you would like.” Waving her hand, a pair of black pants tucked into a pair of boots, a tight green tunic styled shirt that showed her cleavage nicely, and a golden helm appeared on her and when you looked down, you noticed that you were wearing an outfit that almost matched hers exactly, except that your shirt was not as revealing with a pair of black shorts and your ankle boots. Looking up at her carefully, you saw her smiling and lifted her hand as a snake appeared wrapped around her arm, which she held out to you and the snake moved to your neck and wrapped itself around you. You marveled at the small creature as it made itself comfortable and followed her out of your room back up to the top floor making sure to stay close to her so your pain would stay held back a bit longer. “I can shield you so far, but with this snake you should be fine when I’m not near you.” 

The elevator moved and you noticed it was going down instead of up and when it stopped, you both stepped out onto the floor where the prisoners were to be held. It took a moment to realize that she had brought you here because the Chitauri had returned with the group of rebellions you had sent them after. Lokette moved to their barrier with a cruel smile on her face as the group appeared confused, but you moved past them to the Avengers’ cell where they were all looking out at Lokette with curious glances.

“My brother has shifted I see,” Thor spoke quietly as he regarded the woman who was questioning the group in the cell.

“Yes, he has. Lokette was not something I wanted to wake up to…”

“Wake up… You two are sleeping together?” Thor’s eyes went wide as he looked at you incredulously.

“Being near him keeps my pain at bay and I learned that the hard way last night when I left his side twice and the pain hit me hard taking my breath from me. So, yes, I slept beside him to keep the pain away, but no I am not fucking him…her...them.” You waved your hand in her direction clearly confused by the whole situation as you stepped into their barrier and sat down holding your stomach softly.

Natasha sat by you as she looked out at the group, “Who are they?”

“Rebellions. One tried to kill him last night, but I healed his wound and the man told us where they were and they were brought here.”

Tony sat down and leant forward regarding you carefully, “You healed him?”

Looking at him slowly you took a deep breath, “Look Stark, no matter how you feel about him, her…it, you aren’t getting out of this cell if death befalls h – it. Lokette, Loki, no matter, they need to be alive to get you out of here, which he intends to do in hopes of you helping him fight Thanos.”

Clint sat on your other side with a long sigh as he wiped his face with his hand. “We won’t be much good to anyone locked in here. I mean, we spar each other a bit, but nothing that will be useful to us.”

“I’m working on that, but for the time being he needs me by his side and that’s where I’ll be regardless of how you feel about it…or what I do for him.” You stood and left the barrier quickly as you noticed that Lokette was shaking a bit with rage. “Lokette, what troubles you?”

“This foolish mortal really thinks that calling me a monster will get me to kill him swiftly so he can’t answer my questions regarding the other rebellions out there.”

“Can I step into this one and use my magic as well?”

Lokette waved her hand and the runes changed as a smile crossed her face, “Now you can, pet.”

Stepping into the barrier, you spared a glance at the Avengers who were watching you curiously and you looked back at the group in front of you as your magic erupted from you and they all screamed. Brighter and brighter your magic flashed and when you pulled it back in, only one was standing – the man who had called Lokette a monster. The others were made of ash around him as a tear slid down your cheek before you stepped to him, “Prince Loki nor Princess Lokette are the only “monsters” here, mortal. I’ll give you a day to think about your answer to his question.” With that you stepped back out of the barrier and moved to stand behind Lokette who was looking at the cell in awe as you looked at the Avengers, who were standing in shock at as more tears fell from your cheeks and you closed your eyes.

“Brother!” Thor slammed his fist against the barrier that held them as they all glared at her, which made her move to them as you moved quickly to stand just behind her, wiping the tears away.

“Thor, did you need something?” Her smile was polite as she regarded him then each of the others who were shaking in anger.

Thor’s fists were clenched as he shook his head, “How could you make her do something so awful? Killing her own people for you!”

Lokette seemed taken aback and then turned to you fully as more tears fell from your eyes at his words, and she waved her hand summoning a tissue that she used to wipe your face before running her hands through your hair. “Pet, did you do that for me?”

“Of course,” you whispered.

“Did I ask you to?”

“No.”

“Tell you to?”

“No. Someone tried to kill you, there are others, and if he can help flush them out or lead us to them, then so be it. Let him be afraid. You are a God and none should ever defy you as long as you stand as King or Queen. You’ve saved my life twice now, and I can never repay you for that.”

Lokette pulled you to her chest as she wrapped her arms around you, “(Y/N), don’t ever kill others if not needed to save yourself. I do understand why you did and it is beautiful to know that you would go so far for me. However,” she pulled back and lifted your face by your chin as her eyes met yours, “when it comes time for Thanos to arrive, you must stay hidden and conceal your powers. He cannot and will not have you. You will live through that, pet, I promise even if it costs me my life. Now, go upstairs and eat, keep the snake on you for the pain.” Nodding, you stepped away from them all and went to eat something.

_Back to the Avengers’ cell with Lokette_

“Why is she so important to you,” Natasha questioned once you were out of ear shot before anyone else could speak up.

“She is important, because she saw something no one else did. She noticed I was being controlled and she helped me. None of you ever thought to look at me in any other way than a monster, not even my own brother,” her eyes landed on Thor who seemed taken back like he’d been slapped. “I may be a monster, but that girl, she sees me for me and accepts it to a point. To think she considers me to be a safe haven and told me that I’m not a monster…” Her eyes softened as she looked to the floor and thought about the words you had whispered to him the night prior.

“It seems like you might have a soft spot after all, Reindeer Games. Though her sanity may need to be questioned,” Tony rolled his eyes as he sighed thinking about what you had said. “Who the hell is Thanos?”

“Not your concern at the moment. As for my pet, she will be safe with me. I wouldn’t hurt her again, not like that. I was the one who healed her and kept her alive, the one that stood by her bed every night helping to ease her pain, the one who read to her on and off during the day, and I’m the one she stands next to you. She may talk to you, heal you, and keep you all company, but it is me that she will come back to.” With that Lokette turned and left them with their thoughts and hurried back to your side.


End file.
